sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro Matsumi
Kuro Matsumi is a second year at Achiga Girls' Academy and is a protagonist in the spinoff Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A . Kuro was the childrens mahjong club's number one player before it was disband. Afterwards, she kept the room clean in the hopes that someone would show up so that they could have fun together. She is the younger sister of Yuu Matsumi. Appearance Kuro has long purple hair with a strand tied on her right side and purple eyes. She wears the standard Achiga Girls' uniform with thigh-high stockings. She has a large bust.﻿ Personality Kuro is a polite, cheerful, and somewhat perverted girl. She also seems to be very optimistic, as she waited for two years for someone to restart the mahjong club. She has a very good relationship with her older sister. Playing Style / Abilities﻿ During a match with Nodoka Haramura, Ako states that it was never possible for her to get any dora''s because they ALL gather towards Kuro. Because of this she has earned the nickname "The Dragon Lord". This ability is restricted, though, because if she discards any ''dora''s, she won't get any ''dora''s for several games. It is possible that this penalty period is shorter now that she is older or when she unknowingly discards ''dora''s (such as the ''ura dora''s of other player's and some ''kan doras). Because of the red five tiles, she favors middle tiles which makes her playing style somewhat predictable. Strengths and weaknesses : ++ Her winning hands are very high scoring and her opponents' hands are lower scoring. : +/- Her hands take a little longer to form, but may come together more consistently. : - Her playing style is somewhat predictable. Less opponents play into her hands and she is easier to win off of. : - When she refuses to discard any dora''s, her defensive options are lessened. Plot Introduction Arc Kuro is first introduced when Shizuno calls her after being defeated by Nodoka. She greets Nodoka then proceeds to sexually harass her. After apologizing, she introduces herself and then they begin playing. When hearing of Kuro's ''dora ability, Nodoka denies such a thing is possible, causing Kuro to drop a tile in shock, which is ron''ned by Shizuno. They play a few more games before Shizuno and the others leave. Some time later, Kuro informs her friends that Harue Akado has been scouted, causing them to throw her a goodbye party. When Shizuno comes to the mahjong room two years later, it is revealed that Kuro had been taking care of the room in the hopes that someone would return. After hearing that Shizuno wants to restart the mahjong club and go to the nationals, Kuro immediately joins her. Later, Kuro and Ako Atarashi wait for Shizuno so Kuro can show them to the potential fourth member of their club. When they arrive at Kuro's house she introduces her sister Yuu Matsumi and nominates her. After a bit of conversation, Yuu gladly agrees to join. A little later the mahjong club hasn't found anyone new so Yuu asks about Arata Sagimori. Kuro then explains to the others that Arata used to play mahjong with their father and his friends and that Arata is her classmate. The next day Kuro goes to Arata's workplace and invites her to join the club. When it looked like she wasn't going to join, Kuro informs her that her idol Harue started playing mahjong again for some company, causing Arata to tentatively agree to join. Back at the club room Kuro introduces the new members and tells her sister that she cannot turn on the heater in September. During winter, Harue Akado returns and shows up at the mahjong club room. When she asks what's going on, Kuro and Shizuno say that it is the new mahjong club and after she begs to join, Kuro tells everyone to work hard together. Preparation Arc ﻿With the start of the semester, Kuro and the others gather to offically start the mahjong club. When Harue says that winning the tournament would be an impossible task, Kuro noted that it would indeed be hard to defeat Bansei. In order to up their skill level the team is trained by Harue for the next two months. At the start of the prefectural tournament, Kuro and the rest are a bit nervous because there are so many people and because their first match is against Bansei High. Her match is only briefly shown but we see Kuro dominating her battle, gaining +55,700 points to lead them in defeating Bansei. The Achiga girls go on to win the prefectural team tournament, qualifying themselves for the nationals. A few days after the tournament, Shizuno comes running into the club holding a newspaper. Shizuno then excitedly informs Ako (who already knew) and Kuro that Kiyosumi had won their prefectural tournament. Ako then asks where Yuu is and Kuro informs her that her sister was getting hugged by all of her classmates because she was on TV and that she would be happy to have her temperature raised from all of that. When Harue returns, the club decides that in order to prepare for the nationals they would face some of the clubs that finished second in their prefectural tournaments, with Ryuumonbuchi being selected as their first opponent. After their match against Ryuumonbuchi, Kuro is confused when Touka Ryuumonbuchi and Koromo Amae explain that Kiyosumi's ''rinshan kaihou user defeated Koromo while it was a full moon. After several weeks, it's revealed that Achiga had beaten all of their opponents except for Ryuumonbuchi and Kuro noted that none of them could defeat Kei Arakawa. The team then holds a training camp to further their skills and later are given a send off when they head for the nationals. Stopping at a rest stop on their way to Tokyo, Shizuno, Ako, and Kuro notice a girl fainting and rush to help her. After some conversation with the girl and her friend, it is revealed after they leave that they are Senriyama Girls' High School, the fourth seeded school in the tournament. National Tournament Arc The Achiga mahjong team later arrives in Tokyo for the nationals. As the group make their way for the brackets-drawing, Saki Miyanaga unexpectedly walks past them, inadvertently causing Kuro and Harue to cringe in her presence. The next day, after Kuro awakens Shizuno and Ako, the team gathers to discuss the brackets and watch videos of their opponents' matches. On the second day of the tournament, Achiga's first round match begins. When Kuro starts her match, she gets caught up in the moment and manages to lose the first hand. In the second hand she has a bad deal but manages to improve it while gathering dora''s until she wins with a big hand worth 16,300 points. When Manami Moriai expresses her amazement at such a hand, Kuro apologizes. However, Kuro wins the next few hands and the battle pretty soundly. Shizuno closes out the match for Achiga. At the start of Achiga's second round match, Kuro meets the person she helped on the road to the nationals, Toki Onjouji. In a flashback, it is revealed that Kuro started gathering ''dora''s to honor her mother, but if Kuro discards a ''dora, she doesn't get any ''dora''s for several games. In her battle, Kuro is soundly beaten because Toki knows her playing style and could see what she would discard. Afterwards, a tearful Kuro is consoled by her sister. Kuro is present in a flashback Yuu has when she reminds herself that Kuro always protected her. When Yuu's battle is over, she comes to Kuro and apologizes for not getting back all of the points lost, but Kuro dismisses that by admitting it was her own fault. Achiga recovers to place second due to Yuu and Ako to narrowly advance to the semi-finals. Afterwards, the team celebrates but is brought back to reality when Harue Akado reminds them that even though they advanced, Senriyama had beaten them by 90,000 points and that their next opponents include Shiraitodai as well. After Harue leaves for a meeting, Kuro goes along with the others to get some ramen. They overhear Harue and Toshi Kumakura talking about Harue becoming a pro again. After arguing about what they heard they bump into Momoko Touyoko and Satomi Kanbara. Final Eight Arc Kanbara takes the Achiga girls to the place where Tsuruga is staying and introduces them to Yumi Kajiki. After hearing their story, Yumi agrees to help them and gets Kanbara to pick up Mihoko Fukuji, Nagano's highest ranked player. When they are done playing Kanbara takes them to their hotel. The next day Kuro and Achiga meet up with Kei Arakawa, who was the only person who agreed to play them. However, Kei called some of her friends over and they all played against Achiga. Kuro is also present when Shizuno calls them together and reveals that Harue is not leaving them to turn pro. Before the match begins, Kuro tells the others that they can count on her and leaves for her battle. While entering the playing hall she meets Toki and they walk together. Then Kuro stares at Teru Miyanaga and notes that she is the strongest high school student. When the last player enters, the battle begins. Category:Achiga Girls' Academy Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers